


Three's a Crowd

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 12 days of xxxmas, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda is very much in demand. Losing at cards is just an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Note: “Spite and Malice” is a real card game, and one of my favorites. It’s a bit hard to explain the rules without actively dealing out the cards and showing someone the set-up, but the rules that are important at the moment are: 1) a wild card cannot be used in place of an ace, seven, or queen, and 2) each player keeps their own discards (can be seen but not used by other player).

“Can I trade you a wildcard for one of your sevens?” Honda went so far as to pull the joker out of his hand and turn it so Ryou could see it. “Come on, please? You have three.”

“That’s not how it works.” Ryou lay down a three, studiously ignoring the card Honda was offering him.

Honda put the card back in his hand and tried another track. “What if you just do something nice for me now, and I’ll do something nice for you later?” It was difficult to compete seriously in this context. Sitting across from his quiet, subtle boyfriend with nothing on the line, Honda hardly noticed how badly he was getting beaten until he was actually stuck for possible moves. Ryou was utterly sneaky when it came to playing cards.

“It’s not called ‘spite and malice’ because we do favors for each other,” Ryou pointed out, but Honda couldn’t help noticing that he hadn’t ended his turn yet, and his fingers now rested on that seven that Honda wanted. Ryou didn’t like to win so much as he liked to play, and he probably knew they were approaching a stalemate that would put a premature end to the game.

Ryou kept looking at that seven, then looked up to find Honda giving him hopeful looks. “If you want to play nice, I guess we should play something else.”

“Well then I know one game that is based on us being nice to each other.” Honda lay down his hand, then reached across the table and cupped Ryou’s face in both hands. He tugged Ryou just a little closer, so he could reach to lean across the table and kiss him on the mouth. “Is that what you had in mind?”

“No, actually.” Ryou was blushing when Honda kissed him again, softly. “That’s not a game.”

“Hm,” Honda murmured in agreement, rubbing Ryou’s cheek with his thumb. But the card game was still a game, and if it was only the two of them Honda didn’t see the harm in bending the rules a bit. “If I give you five more kisses, will you play that card for me?”

“Honda-kun!” Ryou clutched his cards to his chest when Honda got up and stepped around the table to sit beside him.

“I’m not going to look at your cards.” Honda turned Ryou’s face with his hands, the better to kiss him. “I just want to do this,” he reassured Ryou before kissing him again, keeping the touch light enough to be playful.

Ryou’s hands relaxed a little, and Honda took Ryou’s hand in his own and guided it to the table, making Ryou set down his cards. He rubbed his thumb against Ryou’s palm in reassurance as he moved to kiss him again.

“I’m not going to give you the card.”

“That’s okay.” Honda leaned his forehead against Ryou’s. “I’ll forfeit. I’m out of moves anyway.”

“Then you-” Honda cut Ryou off with another kiss, smiling at the startled sound Ryou made when he was interrupted.

“I’d rather kiss you anyway.” Honda patted Ryou’s cheek playfully, only to realize that something had changed when Ryou opened his eyes and smiled at him. The tint of those eyes, and the intent behind that smile, made it plain this was not his Ryou anymore. The ‘other’ one had decided to come out to play again.

“Just how ‘nice’ of a favor were you thinking of for that seven?”

“Not that nice.” Honda knew from experience, it was a bad idea to encourage the other Bakura bend the rules. Not that he needed the encouragement in the first place.

Bakura wrapped one arm around Honda’s neck and leaned in to kiss him hard. His teeth worried at Honda’s lower lip before Honda took his chin in one hand and pushed him back to break the kiss. “Not now.” It wasn’t right to let someone else interrupt when it was supposed to be his time with Ryou, even if they did technically share a body.

“Hm. . . later?” Bakura didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed. He kissed Honda’s cheek as he stood and walked around behind Honda. “What if I do something nice for you now, and you do something nice for me later?”

“Like what?” Honda demanded suspiciously. He turned to keep Bakura in his sight, only to have the other boy swoop down and place his hands over his eyes.

“No peeking.”

“Yeah, right.” Honda did not trust the other Bakura already, and he really didn’t trust him when he said things in the playful sing-song voice. Honda reached up to pry the hands off of his eyes, only to find Bakura blinking innocently at him, curled close so that his chin rested on Honda’s shoulder. He smiled shyly, taking his hands away from Honda’s face and resting them on his shoulders instead.

“Oh.” Well, letting his normal Ryou out again certainly qualified as ‘something nice.’ Honda turned enough to kiss Ryou over his shoulder. “Hi.”

When he looked back, Honda had to blink and rub his eyes, because he was somehow seeing double. There was a second Bakura standing behind him. Seeing the two of them together, Honda realized he had never had such an easy time deciding who was the ‘evil twin’ and who was the normal one. And with two of them standing there, apparently real and solid, Honda thought he had to be dreaming. He just wasn’t sure if it was one of those very, _very_ nice dreams or a cracked-out nightmare.

The second Bakura swooped down on him, smirking at Honda’s confusion. “Are you going to do that favor for me now?” He ran his fingers along Honda’s cheek, even as Honda felt Ryou moving around to sit at his side, and pull Honda’s arm around him.

“What kind of favor?”

“The best kind,” Bakura insisted, just before he kissed Honda. This time Honda couldn’t pull away. He didn’t want to let go of his Ryou, and couldn’t jerk his head with Ryou pressing light kisses against his cheek. Though, when Bakura tried to slide his tongue into Honda’s mouth, Honda didn’t resist the instinct to bite down on it. Bakura pulled back instantly, glaring and putting one hand to his mouth the check for blood.

“Cut it out!” Honda hardly noticed Ryou putting one hand to his mouth, mimicking Bakura’s gesture. “How many times do I have to tell you, I only like-”

“Honda-kun, it’s okay.” Ryou’s low voice cut right through Honda’s anger before he could get properly worked up. “I don’t mind sharing.”

“What? How can you not mind!?”

Bakura seemed to be ignoring their argument. He plopped himself down in Honda’s lap and wrapped both arms around Honda’s neck along with his more harmless half. His stubborn expression made it plain that Honda would have to dump both of them to dislodge him.

“Because he loves you the same way I do.”

“You traitor,” Bakura muttered. He didn’t look as angry as he probably should have, saying it, and didn’t even try to shove his other half out of Honda’s lap.

“Did you two plan this?” Honda was still trying to get around the feeling of being shared, and the idea that kissing the _other_ Bakura suddenly didn’t count as cheating on _his_ Bakura.

“Yes, but. . .” Ryou kissed Honda softly, making him relax enough to his close his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Hey, you forfeited,” the other interrupted. Honda found himself kissed again as soon as Ryou’s lips had left his, and he knew who was doing it without opening his eyes. This time, though, Honda kissed back.

“And,” that smug voice continued, “to the victor go the spoils.”


End file.
